


Pike's Regret

by R_4_L



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Just what was Christopher Pike doing in Iowa and why was he chasing Jim Kirk





	Pike's Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek is the property of Gene Roddenberry. I only claim to be a fan.  
> This is un-Beta'd and I hope you enjoy it.

He sat as his desk, head in his hands wondering how the hell it had come to this. 

"He's your's Pike, if I have to see him again I'm going to throttle the kid and that's not some idle threat. I refuse to have him in my house anymore."

The call ended and Chris was left thankful that it had been a voice call only. He wasn't sure what had changed the man he once called friend, but the first time he had witnessed the man hitting his wife had been the last time he had used that word. Frank had turned into an out right bastard. He stared out the window and watched the academy students traversing the campus. His terminal beeped and he caught sight of the plans for the new galaxy class starship that was going to be under his command when it was finally finished. A plan formed in his mind. No, not a plan, not yet, it was just a seed. 

"Computer, take a memo." Without waiting for an acknowledgement he started dictating. "Winona, I just talked to Frank and I want you to know that I'll take care of Jim. I have an idea and hope to have positive news for you soon. I have a friend checking in on Sam, if things go well Sam should also be in a better position soon. Christopher." 

He sighed and re-read the memo. Winona was a couple of parsecs away, but it should put her mind at ease at least a little. He fingered the photo cube on his desk stopping at a picture of twelve young men on motorbikes in front of a restaurant. He and his his younger brother, Michael, and their friends. Mike was tucked away in a research lab happy as a clam. It had been Steven, Jax and him against the world. Michael was the one who had collected friends, Frank had been one that Michael had brought home just weeks before the photo had been taken. They'd never been particularly close, but when he had run into the man at a school reunion. He had taken Winona with him, as a friend more then a date. He had met the young widow just a year after the Kelvin incident and the two got a long well enough. They had used each other as cover. He wasn't interested in getting married and she was tired of everyone telling her it was time to move on. They were friends. He'd never really met young Jim. Winona preferring to leave the boy in the dark instead of risking him becoming attached to a man that she had no intention of marrying. 

He had introduced the two, Frank and Winona, and at the time it seemed like a good idea. Frank had a stable job here on Earth, and Winona was almost done with her commission to Starfleet. It had been three years after their marriage that Chris had received word of the birth of another son, Sam. Two years later he ran into them again. He let his mind reflect back on the scene that had changed everything. It had been some reunion back home and there they were. Winona out in public just before her next mission and Frank sitting beside her with his hand on the back of her neck like a shackle. The man had been drunk and then he turned mean. Chris had gone outside for a breather only to watch as Frank slapped his wife before putting his hands around her throat to choke her. He had gotten her out of there and somewhere safe. Assured that Frank only attacked her and not her boys. They were safe with a friend, she assured him. Pike had let her go and had gone on to his own mission. He still didn't know what impulse had him mark Jim Kirk as a person of interest, but even in space on a five year mission he had received alerts every time the kid had been in trouble. He even received information about his school marks. The kid was crazy smart, in way that he hadn't seen ever. Now, however he was danger. Jim had just graduated from high school and Frank had kicked him out of the house. He hadn't gotten close enough to ever find out if Frank had beaten either of the boys, but he suspected. He had helped Winona pull some strings in order for her to have Sam with her on last two missions. They had been long term assignments and Sam's medical condition had been just the excuse they needed to bypass the normal protocols. Of course that meant that Frank was left on Earth, taking care of a kid that wasn't his. Now it was up to him to get Jim out of there. Not just because he was the child of a friend, but for the kid's sake too. He just hoped that he had a good enough ruse to get him to listen.

"Computer, call Admiral Jacboson."

"Pike?" 

"Jacobson, I'd like to trade you recruiting areas."

"What's this about?"

"I'll be frank with you, I have a couple of prospects in the mid west there and I'd like the chance to see if I can bring them into the fold. I know you'd be good, but these are guys I'm going to have to search for. They won't come to us."

The dark skinned man rubbed the back of his neck. "Do we really want kids who aren't interested?" Chasing after recruits wasn't something that Starfleet condoned.

"Yeah, I think their worth it."

"Are you going to give me a hint, or will I need to wait and see?" Honestly Jacobson had no problem switching areas. He really didn't like the mid west, of course that could be the fact he was a city boy born and raised.

"Well one, Ben Moore, has been recommended because of an affinity for engineering based on school marks. Apparently he doesn't like the idea of Starfleet, thinks it's too focused on military power. The other is the son of a friend. George Kirk's boy, Jim."

"Christ, are you telling me that George Kirk's boy is old enough to come to the academy? Boy we're getting old Chris."

Pike laughed, yes they were both getting old. "So is that the reason for your shaved head?"

Jacobson laughed harder, "Not really. But back to the matter at hand. Yeah take the mid west and bring both of those kids back. I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

Finally things were looking up. He had a plan to get Jim into the academy and safe. He had a good lead on a couple of other possible recruits and Jacobson had managed to improve his mood without even trying. He was glad that Iowa was going to be his last stop, because something told him that Kirk was going to be the toughest nut to crack. He just hoped that bringing Kirk into the fold wouldn't backfire and do more harm. The last thing he wanted was to tell Winona that he had failed.


End file.
